A Mother's Embrace
by Tortoro15
Summary: After the strange disappearance of Phantom and the anomalous behavior of her son, Maddie is forced to plunge towards the truth, with her freedom on the line.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Searching**

Phantom. The name repeated itself in her ears as she thought clearly on the situation. The ghost boy had disappeared weeks ago, which was somewhat strange to her. She was starting to miss Phantom's witty banter during their quick fights. But the most peculiar thing to her was the random behavior of her Danny. After Phantom's disappearance, her Danny started to 'reconnect' with her. He had begged her for some quality time together and would hate when she had to leave the room just to get a silly thing like a phone call.

Her mind spun with information. What had happened to Phantom? And where Danny and Phantom connected somehow?

That was impossible, she laughed. Her son knew to stay away from ghosts. Even her daughter knew. But somehow would Danny ignore that rule and meet one? She huffed and drummed her fingers against the table.

The last encounter she and Phantom had, suddenly replayed in her head and she allowed the memory to over take her.

* * *

_Maddie was once again hiding behind a bush as she glanced up at Phantom. He was perched on top of a tree, his neon green eyes gazing into the midnight sky. Her eyes roamed his features slowly, studying him as much as possible._

_She had been roaming the streets for hours before finding an ecto signature on her husband's device. She had veered to it and parked 500 feet away for precaution. Crouching underneath plants, she had found Phantom and stood there for minutes, deciding on what to do. She had brought an ectoweapon for any emergency and threw the idea of shooting him in her head._

_Her fingers clasped against the weapon's holder before putting it aside. Just staring up at Phantom peacefully, brought something warm in her heart._

_Phantom continued to stare off until finally he gave a yawn and laid back on the tree. His leg hung limply on the side of the branch and an arm laid gracefully on his stomach. His green orbs closed slowly before his whole body was consumed in sleep. Soft snoring was later heard giving Maddie a new definition of this 'hero'._

_'Ghosts shouldn't be able to sleep, nonetheless get tired,' She thought before narrowing her eyes in small suspicion. 'Is he making this real or is he trying to fool everyone?'_

_Not getting an answer, she continued to study him and mentally began to take notes. 'Sleeps, he gets tired, almost human like.'_

_She wasn't sure how long she was watching him but she knew at the angle of the moon that it was past midnight. She got to her knees and carefully crawled out of her hiding spot before rushing away into the dark._

_She wasn't sure what to do with this newfound information but she knew she couldn't let go of it. Somehow it was going to be of good use to her and with information like that, she could be able to bring Phantom down. But something edged in her heart, something that told her not to do something like that to a boy his age._

_'But Phantom isn't human. He shouldn't be able to feel,' She replied to the voice. 'He's somehow trying to make us people feel sorrow for him. He's a ghost.'_

_But the feeling went quiet and she continued her way back to her van. Unlocking the vehicle, she stepped inside and did a double check on the time. Surely enough it was 1:03 a.m._

_'Jack's going to kill me for being late,' She groaned softly before starting up the car and driving back home._

* * *

That had been the last time she had laid an eye on Phantom. She was growing frustrated at his disappearance every day.

His disappearance hadn't been ignored by the public however. After 3 weeks with no clue on Phantom's location, the town had held a small funeral which mostly every single person in the town attended. The graveyard was so over packed with citizens that they had put Phantom's burial in a different location in which everyone could attend. The burial was held in a empty forest, which had been burned down recently from a forest fire. It was however perfect for everyone.

She remembered her children that day. They had shown up in their funeral clothes like everyone else and were desperately trying their best to reach the front. Everyone had a chance to touch his 'coffin' and mumble a couple words before leaving. It took hours, but finally they had reached the front of the line.

Jazz had said a couple words, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes and left seconds later, her make up spilled all over her face. Danny had also said something but she noticed it wasn't very 'sad'. As if he was happy over his disappearance. And before he had turned away, she could have sworn that he had smiled cruelly at the coffin.

It had bothered her mind that day before she let it go and went to focus back on Phantom. She tried every clue that was given to her to find his location. She had tried the boomerang which only went around in a circle before falling to her feet. The Fenton Finder wasn't any help either, since it couldn't find anything more than 1 mile away.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to find anything with her old tracking inventions, she pushed herself to find clues on what or who had forced Phantom to disappear.

She had started to exclude her family while she had searched for the ghost boy which wasn't ignored by her family. Jack had pushed her on what and why she was avoiding them, which she had answered with a calm 'I'm not in the mood today'. Jazz was being to get suspicious until she decided it was none of her business to intrude in.

Her eyes lowered to the lab table before she grumbled. If only she could have one clue on his whereabouts. Just one! So that she could make sure he was.. still in existence.

She knew that she shouldn't be all sentimental about ghosts but for Phantom it took a different toll. As if she had met him once before... as a different person. Phantom was more human than regular ghosts... but he shouldn't be. He was a ghost, which was unable to act 'alive' or especially have feelings.

But something was different about him somehow, that she was unable to put her finger on. She sighed and laid her head on the desk softly. Why was this so difficult? What had happened to Phantom?

* * *

_Danny opened his eyes softly but soon again closed them as pain erupted on his side. Something was completely off. He tried his best to pull his head forwards, so he was able to take a glimpse of his surrounds but something around his neck told him otherwise. He settled back before breathing heavily._

_'Recall what last happened,' He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and thought deeply._

_I was taken. Okay... by who? His mind searched further into the past. He remembered a flash of red, white and black and he instantly knew who it was._

_"Well look who decided to finally join me. I was wondering when you were going to wake up again," Vlad said sarcastically, as he tapped Danny on the side._

_He frowned and leaned back on the table. Knowing Vlad with that smile meant he had full confidence in what he was doing. No flaws or incorrect moves. Just precision and accuracy. And since he was tied up somehow, the older hybrid had a full advantage._

_"Why? So you beat me up and brag about it?" Danny witted back._

_The man laughed. "Oh Daniel. You and that pesky mouth of yours. You know I could always remove it." He slowly put a finger on Danny's lips as he slid it to each end of his mouth. The teen shuddered softly but forced himself to remain calm. "But then where would be the fun in that? I need you to talk not make me wonder what you're saying in that small brain of yours."_

_His eyes narrowed. So the man was insulting him now? How low even for him!_

_"I bet you're wondering why I dragged you all the way over here. Well it's simple logic really. I still want you and your mother to join me," Vlad smiled. "But of course I can't do that willingly with you and your mother's similar stubbornness. So I've come up with a way to.. how to you put it... blackmail her into coming willingly to me. And you? You're keep your loud mouth quiet or I'll just remove it simply. It's your choice however."_

_Danny's eyes widened. He was going to blackmail his mother? How cruel was that? He could away let him go with it and break out of his grasp with his mom in hand... but this was a very sketched out plan. How would he be able to get themselves free? Then he recalled Vlad's warning. He would remove his mouth? How gross... but knowing Vlad... there'd be another way to forcefully make Danny quiet, without the painful thought of him ripping out his own organ._

_"I'll give you time for you to chose. You're mother right now is investigating your 'disappearance' on your ghost self. Your mom doesn't know about your human self being one of my successful clones which is goody for me. And if you reveal yourself to your mother or expose me... I will destroy you," Vlad hissed slowly towards Danny's fearful face._

_The teen nodded quickly before Vlad gave another flashing and departed back outside._

_Danny slumped back into the table and gave a sigh. "My life's really messed up."_

* * *

'Another week and no clue on Phantom's whereabouts,' Maddie thought desperately.

It was like a deadend on his search. No clue. No start. Nothing. It's as if he did disappear from the face of the planet. But what or who killed him?

Just as she woke up to a pointless day on Phantom's search, something flew into her mind that she hadn't thought til now. Vlad. Her mind questioned it. Vlad? Why Vlad? What would he have to add into this investigation? Did he know something she didn't? Or did he know Phantom's location?

She wasn't sure why it suddenly came into her brain but it felt like a clue she would follow. Hating deeply to see Vlad after that incident with him and her son during the 'vacation' they were suppose to take, she didn't want to ever see that man again. But unfortunately she had to see him again in the near future since he was now mayor of Amity Park. Such a 'good' mayor the town had to choose.

Maddie swallowed hard before putting on a new jumpsuit and heading downstairs for a quick meal. Thanking heaven that her family still wasn't up, excluding her husband who was in the basement probably working on a new invention, she carefully snuck to where he was and gave a small knock on the wall.

He jumped up in surprise and turned his head towards her direction. "Maddie!" He boomed, giving her a beckoning wave, "I'm working on a invention that suppose to-"

"Not now Jack," Maddie said politely. "I have to run to this quick thing. Okay? I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Okay honeybunches!" He smiled. "Oh could you do me a favor and run to the store afterwards? We need to restock up on fudge."

"Of course," With one last wave, she fled back up the stairs and out the door, the RV keys in hand.

It only took a couple of minutes to reach Vlad's mansion on the other side of town. It was a pretty quiet neighborhood considering not many wealthy folks living in these parts. Many liked to stay in town so that it was more convenient for them. She always wondered why the Mansons loved to live in town.

The RV parked in front of the large majestic building as she got out and stuff two guns in her pocket. Never be to sorry.

Maddie approached the large twice her size door as she gave a gentle knock on it. For some odd reason, the small knock turned into a loud one and it rang around the inside many times. She waved it off and quietly waiting for Vlad to show.

Just as she hoped, Vlad opened the door, a slight disturbed look in his features. It soon disappeared as he took a look at the dear woman who had been friends with him forever.

"Hello Maddie. I didn't expect you to come this early in the morning. Is something wrong?" Vlad said as he looked at her concernly.

She laughed. It ALMOST looked like he cared on what she was going to say. But knowing the lonesome billionaire, that was never the case.

Maddie gave the most fakest smile she ever gave. "Sorry to bother you but I've been having a weird thing bothering me for weeks and suddenly it appealed to me that I had forgotten to ask you if you knew anything."

"Anything about what?"

"Well you've known the disappearance of Phantom. Correct?"

Vlad nodded, "I have heard about it."

"I've been looking into why he's suddenly disappeared. He's way to powerful to be that defeated that quick and he wouldn't give up on his town. Not after what he's been doing for it for months. I was hoping you would know something," Maddie explained, making sure not to leave out anything important.

"Phantom's disappearance? I'm afraid I haven't heard anything about it. If I did, I would have contacted you Fentons immediately on that matter," Vlad said softly, rubbing his fingers. "Oh and speaking of Fentons, hows Daniel and Jasmine doing? Nothing unusual, I presume."

For some reason, something gnawed at Maddie to tell Vlad about Daniel's weird behavior. It wasn't like him to hate Phantom like that. Danny never hated anything unless he had a reason. And growing attached to her that much, was surely bothering her.

"I... I have been having some troubles with Danny. He's not acting like himself," Maddie mumbled as she looked towards the ground. "He's been growing to attached towards me, which I don't hate but just getting bothered by. And he's been showing some unusual hate towards Phantom."

Vlad frowned. The clone wasn't acting correctingly. Daniel was suppose to act EXACTLY as if he was the real Daniel. He growled mentally before looking back at Maddie.

"Hate towards Phantom? That is unusual. Daniel always looked up to Phantom like a model. Have you talked to him about it?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No, I haven't."

Remembering they were outside, he ushered the woman inside. She smiled gratefully and entered, careful to examine anything at she could ask Vlad about. But all that it showed was his obsession with the Packers. Green and gold lined up the walls and reached to the ends of the mansion, just showing how much he loved them.

"Take any seat if you would," Vlad smiled. She nodded and sat in a surprisingly soft and firm chair which was the color of dried blood. Vlad sat in an opposite chair as he tied his fingers together. "Why haven't you talked to him about Phantom?"

Maddie put a hand to her temple. "I've just been busy. I desperately want to know what happen to Phantom. It's not like him to disappear like that. He always tries to come back and do whats right. I.. sort of miss him. I know it's breaking my code on caring for a ghost but I can't help it. I need to find him or at least talk to him."

"And what would you give to at least see him?" Vlad asked curiously, knowing he could very well use this against her.

"Anything. Absolutely anything. I just need to make sure he's okay," Maddie whispered.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Vlad smiled evilly as he could finally put his final plan in effect. He stood up and leaned over Maddie, in an attempt to somewhat calm her.

"What if I was to tell you that I knew Phantom's location?" He said into her ear.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at the billionaire, "You know where he is?"

"Maybe I do. But you need to promise something."

"What?"

"Meet me in my mansion tonight around 10pm. Don't tell anyone where you're going. If you do, I will have to resort to kicking you out and not allowing you to see him," Vlad frowned. "Promise?"

Maddie knew she would probably be risking alot for the troublesome ghost but right now she didn't care. She needed to see Phantom.

"Promise."

"Very well," Vlad smirked as he took Maddie's hand and set a gentle kiss on it, "I will see you tonight. Don't bring anyone or any weapons. You'll probably scare Phantom."

Swallowing hard, Maddie slowly fled the mansion and boarded the RV. The whole time the thought struck her that Phantom was seriously hurt or sick. Unable to get away from whatever was hurting him. Was it possible that Vlad caught him and put him somewhere on purpose? Or was Vlad trying to help him? Whatever the reason, Vlad had Phantom and she was hopefully going to see him tonight.

'Bring medicine in case he's hurt. Vlad won't go against that right?' She thought warily.

* * *

"Daniel."

Danny's eyes opened as he backed up, afraid of anything the billionaire was going to throw at him. Seeing nothing in his eyes about torture he lowered his defenses and gave a look of curiosity at him.

"Someone's going to visit tonight and I expect you to be on your best behavior," Vlad informed, smiling as cruel as possible.

"W-who is it?" Danny's voice cracked.

Vlad smiled. The strong, brave boy he had weeks ago had disappeared and was replaced with a weak, hungry and especially fearful one. He had broke him the second week and it was the dull, lifeless eyes he was always met with. It was sad though. The boy had grown so thin that you were able to see his bones and his tan had disappeared into a paper white skin color. Daniel didn't even put up a fight anymore. He would be lucky to get more than a roll, water and butter everyday if Vlad was generous enough.

"Your mother, Daniel. She will be visiting to see you. I don't want to hear anything come from your mouth unless I tell you too. You will only answer things that don't expose what I have done to you. If you do, I WILL kill you and maybe your mother depending on how much you reveal. So you better not let anything go," He smiled as he rubbed the boy's hair. His hair had turned from silkly soft to brittle and rough, which Vlad had not cared in the least.

"I shall give you something that will force you to stay in ghost form. And while she's here, I'll give you a nice good meal for you to eat. Your usual meal and some extras like mashed potatoes and maybe some pizza. I recall how much you loved the italian meal," Danny nodded slowly. "Very well, rest up and I shall see you later, Daniel."

The man disappeared and left Danny to think about what was to come. His heart slowly filled the silence in the dark room as he gave a shuddering breath. For the weeks he had been stranded here, he had thought no one would ever try to save him or visit him. The only real company he had was Vlad, who he despised very much.

His fingers grasped onto the large broken blanket he had been given weeks ago. It was dirty, smelly and especially ripped in many places. The color had faded away into grayish cloth and it had been the only thing he was given to be warm. The cell he was currently in, was dark, colorless and depressing.

Vlad had not been totally monstrous to leave him cold and hungry. He had supplied a blanket and food, even though it wasn't much. But Danny still appreciated it enough to thank the man whenever and hope one day that he would be able to see the outside world again.

Weeks in this prison was enough to think about his whole life and what to be grateful for. His friends, family... and now he was starting to miss school and all the people that made fun of him... he just wanted to be somewhere else than here.

Danny let a small tear slip down his face as his body shut down once more.

* * *

Black gloved fingers reached to some chemicals as she mixed them slowly with ectoplasm. The mixture burst with color but settled down into a deep dark green. Pouring the mixture into another container, she capped it and tucked it away in her jumpsuit for later on.

It was almost time to depart to Vlad's. The clock read 9:30 as she sighed. She wasn't sure what to expect when she arrived but she needed to be ready. No weapons, he had told her. Her mind wandered.

Was Phantom that... hurt to be scared by a mere gun? What had happened to the boy that wasn't afraid to play with fire?

Her heart ached for some reason. She knew she shouldn't feel feelings for a ghost but Phantom was really different. It felt like a connection with her and her... son.

Her connection with her son now felt different. Not the same at all. It felt twisted and forced.

Maddie's body shuddered and zapped her out of her mind. Realizing she was somewhat late, she told Jack the same thing she had told him this morning and was off.

The RV's soft hum was the only thing reassuring her this wasn't a trap set up by Vlad and she was really going to see Phantom.

Minutes later, she arrived at the mansion and slowly exited out, making sure that the medicine was still in her secret compartment. Smiling, she walked up to the large door and gave a small knock.

The door immediately opened to a smiling Vlad, who looked like he had gotten out of a shower recently. His hair were still wet looking but dry enough not to ruin his suit. He beckoned her in, "Come in, Maddie."

She nodded and followed after the man, who was starting to lead her upstairs into the other rooms. The whole house was completely dim, giving it an almost creepy effect. But she continued to remember the path back out in case of a sudden emergency.

Vlad suddenly stopped in a room and grinned as he touched the doorknob.

Oh his plan was excellent. He had removed Daniel from his old room and put him in this clean one, for the sake of Maddie finding out what he had done to him. Daniel was cleaned up and given new clothes to compliment his healthiness even though he wasn't 'healthy'. But just for the sake of her visit, Vlad would be planning on giving him a full meal.

He pushed the door open and allowed Maddie to take a full glance on the ghost she had been looking for for weeks.

Her eyes widened as she slowly approached him, almost afraid of coming close to him.

Phantom was asleep, his whole body encased in a large fluffly blanket. His bones were well defined in his skin and his pale like complexion almost forced her to think that he really was a ghost. It was just one look at him and she almost wanted to choke on her own words.

Hearing a sound beside him, he opened his eyes softly and looked up at her, his smile tightening. "Hi Maddie."

His voice sounded so lifeless and... dead. What HAD happened to Phantom?

"Phantom? What happened to you?"

His eyes floated over to Vlad, who explained. "He's been suffering through some injuries in his last fight. Came running to me for help. I've been doing the best I could to help him," He lied.

"You didn't alert the Fentons, better yet me?" She said furiously.

"You would have been stumped as me. I didn't want the whole town knowing his condition and running up to him, asking and yelling questions to him that he would be unable to answer. So I just went along with the idea of him being 'dead'. It would have been better for him."

"How? You could have told me about this. I could have helped!" Her mind spun. This whole time, Phantom had been in Vlad's clutches, after she had searched everywhere for him.

"I know Maddie, but Phantom didn't want to alert you. He came to me for help. Only me."

She turned to Phantom, who was slowly taking in hard breaths. "Phantom... why didn't you let me help you?"

His eyes flickered open as he tried his best to reply, "I just couldn't ask you since you would always try to kill me. How could I trust you to... help me?"

"Phantom... I know I haven't been the best person but you could have at least told me. I would never hurt someone, especially a ghost, whos been already hurt," Maddie persisted. Phantom sighed and laid back on bed as he held his stomach, almost grumbling. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer but allowed Vlad allowed himself to step in. "He's probably hungry. Correct?" Phantom nodded. "I'll go whip him up a quick snack."

Vlad disappeared down the hall, a smile working up in his face.

Maddie sat beside Phantom, who was shuffling nervously in place. She raised an eyebrow. It was quite weird that a ghost was nervous about something. What could he possibly be nervous about? Was it cause maybe that he was scared of her?

"Are you okay?" She asked finally.

He nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Has... Vlad been feeding you well?" Phantom swallowed hard. She knew ghosts didn't eat but Phantom.. he was different somehow.. maybe ghosts COULD eat. Maybe Phantom had told Vlad of his 'condition' which curiously allowed him to eat..

"Yeah he has... its just I refuse to eat sometimes... it hurts me sometimes."

"Hurts you? Well that doesn't seem pleasant. How has he been treating you?"

Phantom frowned. He was getting annoyed with his mother's questions. She did care for him, which was strange, but if she pushed him over the edge more, he could reveal Vlad's secret. And at the moment, he didn't want to get beaten.

"Fine... nothing out of the ordinary."

Something tore in her heart. It looked like he was FORCING these words out on his own. As if it would be bad for him if he did say something he wasn't suppose to. But what could it be? Was Vlad actually forcing him to do this?

Remembering the medicine she brought, she reached into her jumpsuit and slowly held it out to the ghost boy. The curiosity flashed in his eyes and he slowly eyed it.

"It's suppose to help you. I didn't have time to test it but... please. I'm trying my hardest to help you," Maddie explained, almost begging. The boy was really ill. He needed to be healthy soon or else drastic conquiences could happen to his body.

Danny swallowed hard, knowing if he accepted the strange vial, Vlad could find out and beat him. But he knew he needed it. And by the look in his mother's eye, she was almost pleading to him. A caring plead that he couldn't denie.

He wrapped his hands around the vial and smiled as he held it to his chest. "Thanks."

"Just drink it whenever you need to. It should make your vitals return to normal," She said as he patted the boy's hand. It was freezing, which would be ordinary for a ghost. Thank goodness that wasn't messed up.

"W-Why are you helping me? Don't you despise ghosts?" He asked softly.

She sighed, "I used to... until I saw you that night before you disappeared."

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"The night before you vanished, I saw you up in a tree, sleeping. It reminded me of how childish you still are. Even though your a ghost, you still are a being who died at a young age. Your family must of been devastated to lose a son like you."

Phantom laughed, "Not really. They don't really know I'm gone."

"Why not? Didn't they care for you?" Maddie said, her eyes widening.

"They did but they just... didn't know I was a ghost. I look almost exactly the same way I did when I was alive." He laughed slowly, "They don't even know I'm dead."

"What about your disappearance? Wouldn't they know about that?"

"Not really. Someone's in my place..."

"Who's that?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about my dear," Vlad noted as he approached with a large bowl of soup and a glass of water. He set the tray down on the counter as he gave a frown to the boy. "You're going to be punished."

His eyes widened as he leaned back on the headboard, his breath racing.

"Punished? What do you mean punish? What are you doing to him?" Maddie said, standing up.

"He's probably already given you clues on what I'm doing. I won't be surprised if she figures it out soon." Vlad shook his head, "Oh well. You should have kept your mouth shut boy."

Phantom was hyperventilating, his eyes dull and terrified. "No, please. I didn't tell her anything, I swear!"

"Really? So what was that about 'someone's in my place?' you said?" Phantom didn't answer. "See, you have told her already. Do you think I'm a fool?" Vlad growled as he slapped the boy across the face. Tears sprung in his eyes as bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Vlad! What are you doing to Phantom?" She exclaimed as she approached the boy.

He quickly rushed in the way of her and the ghost and smirked, "I'm giving a much needed punishment. He needs to learn how to respect privacy and not give away information that easily."

"But he's a child, Vlad! A ghost but a child nonetheless. How cruel are you!" She shrieked.

"Cruel enough to do this," Vlad said as he punched Maddie to unconsciousness. Her body fell back as she took one glance up at Vlad, who had a blacked out Phantom in his arms. "You shouldn't have come."

And with that her world flickered to darkness.

* * *

**Reviews/follows/favorites greatly appreciated for a new author.**

**-Tortoro15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trust and Deals**

Pain and misunderstanding were the only things that came to mind as Maddie regained consciousness. At first she had thought she was still asleep since it was still dark as she opened her eyes, but she caught a small lamp flicker in the corner of the room, saying otherwise. Coldness stuck to her bones as she tried to sit up, her limbs stuck with unuse.

A blanket was draped over her body and a thin mattress underneath her. Questioning the comfort she searched around the room.

Her eyes finally adjusting to the room's limited light, she caught sight of a small body a couple feet away. It's form was shaking and its breathing ragged and hoarse. It's arms wrapped around itself defensively, as if anything that would attack in a couple moments, wouldn't affect him much. But she knew from the temperature drop in the room, that it wasn't from fear but from the cold.

But the thing that bothered her most was one little fact about the object: It wasn't glowing.

She already knew it was Phantom beside her, from the 'black and white' apparel he was wearing and the white gray hair on the top of his head. She had sworen though, that he had a glow just the day before! But she had her doubts on it being him. For all she knew, this 'Phantom' could be a fraud, Vlad tricking her. But it was also the strange fact that she had noticed once she had identified him as 'Phantom.' He wasn't glowing.

She knew a glow reflected power on a ghost, but also classified it as a ghost. But just showing that there wasn't one on Phantom body, she knew something was seriously wrong.

A ghost could _never_ lose it's glow, no matter what. A ghost couldn't get rid of it if it tried, but only could hide it if needed. A glow of a ghost was connected to its core, radiating its complete energy to any other neighboring ghosts. Only ghosts could sense their ghost signatures, which was connected to its glow. The glow was extremely important.

Either Phantom was extremely ill or.. he was close to dying.

Those were her only logical explanations that could slap her back to reality. She had to find out what was wrong with Phantom quick or it could be the end of his existence.

"Phantom!" She whispered sharply, trying her hardest to crawl over to him. But with all the aches on her, it seemed impossible to move from her spot. He didn't answer, not even stirring from her disturbance which was putting her on the edge. "Phantom," She repeated, hoping for an answer that he was indeed still in existence.

But with no movement, sound, or glow, she had to confirm the worst. Maddie knew if she crawl over there and find out what happened, the frustration and guilt would kill her.

Deciding to ignore the pain that would come, she moved her best to Phantom's side, whom was around a couple yards away. It took a couple minutes but she reached her goal in no time and she sighed in slight relief. But as she stopped beside him, all the pain struck her as she had to lie down and take a couple minutes of relaxing in order to get her head working.

As soon as recovered, her eyes darted to Phantom's haunting still form and gave him a little push. "Phantom." A harder shake, "Phantom!" The third shake was crazy and she would have to confirm that he was indeed 'gone'. "Phantom!"

Alas, he moaned in response and she sighed happily. Her companion wasn't dead thankfully and it brought up a little hope that was buried inside of her.

Maddie decided to give him a little more time before fully waking him. She still needed time to absorb all that had happened a couple hours ago, which was considerably much.

Vlad had captured Phantom, she assumed, and had somehow tortured him or pushed him off the edge that put him in submission. By then, Phantom was his little puppet; he could be molded into anything the man desired. And that's were she came into play. With her disturbance, it had somehow maybe pushed his plans back or forward. She wasn't sure on Vlad's goal but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Finally deciding to wake the ghost boy, she grabbed his shoulder and shook softly, "Wake up Phantom."

He moaned again and turned towards her, his eyes still closed, though it seemed like he was trying his hardest to open them, ".. Maddie?.." She smiled thankfully and brushed his matted hair back. His eyes finally opened, but to her dismay they were a dark green, as if all the glow from his eyes died. He looked at her with a bit of confusion as she stared him with terror. ".. Maddie? Are.. you okay?"

"Your eyes," She finally whispered, "They're dark."

He sighed, "Yeah that happens alot... Nothing to be worried about." He gave a sarcastic laugh, which just brought up Maddie's caring motherly side. Did Phantom honestly thing he was alright? That he was the absolute picture of health? No glow around his body or the electric bright eyes he used to have showed that; proof that he was terrible condition.

"Phantom stop acting. I know you're sick and you just hiding it won't help you. Vlad's not here anymore to hurt you, you can drop the show already," Maddie said, crossing her arms.

The ghost boy sighed and closed his eyes, "You're right Maddie. I can't hide it.. not from you."

"What did Vlad exactly do to you?" She asked softly, putting a hand on his shoulder but abruptly tore it back as he was literally so cold it burned her. She gave him a weird look of misunderstanding but let it go as he gave the same expression back.

He hesitated but reluctantly replied, "I.. don't wanna talk about it."

She frowned, wanting desperately to know what had happen to the ghost boy during all those weeks. Had it been that traumatizing that Phantom wanted to forget all about it? Whatever Vlad had did to him, wasn't one of those little fights Phantom usually got with a couple beat downs. This was the real thing. It had to be really bad if Phantom was afraid.. or maybe he thought she didn't understand his situation. That was a possibility.

"Phantom, please. I'll understand anything you say even if you don't think I'll understand. I just want to there for you, you can't keep bottling up your emotions about this," She urged softly.

His eyes glanced away and mumbled, "It's not what you're thinking.. I.. I just don't wanna talk about it. It's to much to talk about."

"We have time."

"Maddie please stop. If it was something important.. I'd tell you but right now.. its a personal matter I have to deal with," He finished and turned around so his back faced her, "Sorry."

The ghost hunter sighed but let the subject die as she heard a door open and close in front of them. Phantom must of heard it too, as his body froze with something unidentifiable as he saw the object's form appear. They both could tell it was an older man, whom they both knew as Vlad Masters, grinning from ear to ear as he gave them a grand welcome, "Maddie. Phantom. Nice to see you awake finally."

"You're sick Vlad," She spatted out without any thought.

Hearing her unfriendly tone of voice, he smirked, "Oh Madeline. It was for the best, only trying to save you before you regretted it. You were coming to close to the truth," he rounded on Phantom, "And you boy. Say anything to her, I promise you, you'll regret it. You'll never see your precious 'family' again."

He stiffened but nodded, knowing the man's wrath. He had already seen what the man could do.. and if promised this.. he'd never forgive himself. His mother. His father. Sister. Tucker.. Sam.. would all die in a matter of minutes.

Family? She glanced over at the ghost boy and immediately noticed his stricken expression. Phantom had a family? Probably before he died and they must of still been alive now. But why would he care about the living? This boy certainly brought so much confusion to her, every time she thought about it it brought a migraine to mind instead.

"P-Please don't hurt them. Please," Phantom choked out with a small sob.

Vlad shrugged, "Its all on you boy. You can chose to save them or destroy them. Either way its your decision."

He desperately shook his head and held his knees, hoping for some sanity to kick in. His mother was right beside him. All he had to do was spill the truth to her.. but if he did.. everyone he loved.. cared for.. would parish. He didn't want that to happen again, he couldn't. If he lost his family, he would fall back into the pit he desperately needed to get away from.

"You don't understand how long I've wanted you in my clutches. You came willingly to me and that's all I could have ever asked for you to do. Though Phantom was the most unbelievable bait I could have used. Who ever knew that you'd be running to Phantom's side?" Vlad continued with a grin.

"I can't believe it myself but something had tugged me towards him. But please Vlad, let him go. You wanted me correct? Well you have me so just let him go," Maddie begged.

He shook his head, a smile still perking up his face, "I'm afraid my answer is no. If I let him go, who is to say that he wouldn't tell anyone of your location? He surely would since he's the 'hero' and would do anything to save someone, especially you."

"He's just a child, Vlad. A ghost but a child. Release him please!"

"I would do as you asked but I'm afraid I have to denie your request. He's just to precious to let go anyway," The billionaire laughed. "You know what makes it all better? The fact that you didn't tell your foolish husband the exact location of where you were headed. He'll never know where to look and if he comes to me, searching for help, I'll just tell him nothing."

"You're a monster," She growled out.

"If I was a monster then Phantom wouldn't be present by now. I had promised him that I'd.. punish him but where's the fun in that? I can use him to my advantage.. though his pesky mouth should be moved however," Vlad retorted back. "He is very lucky that I haven't done anything to him yet to harm him yet. You should be also lucky."

Maddie frowned at the small threat. Vlad wouldn't hurt her right? Or was he messing with her?

Closing her eyes, she hunched back onto the wall and gave a look towards Phantom, who was probably okay at the moment but was trying his best not to listen to what Vlad or she had to say to each other.

Maddie heard a tray fall to the floor and then was kicked into the cell as he muttered, "I'll be back in the afternoon."

Guessing it was morning then, she did her best to ignore the pain and crawl her way to the tray filled with heavenly scented food and push it towards Phantom.

He peeked open one eye at her before groaning out and clutching his stomach. Seeing this did she immediately approach closer to him and put her own hand on his lower torso. Both eyes opened this time.

"Maddie.. what are you doing?" He croaked out.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I'm helping you. Vlad brought us some food and he wants us to eat. And I suggest you do what I ask since you don't look to good yourself," She whispered as she dragged the tray closer to him.

He shook his head and turned around so that his back was facing her, "N-No.. I'm not hungry."

"Phantom. What's Vlad been feeding you? For a ghost, you shouldn't be able to eat anything in the first place but this is wrong. It's like you surely depend on food."

He swallowed hard and forcibly replied, "Stale bread.. and water."

"For every meal?"

"Everyday."

Her eyes widened, "Phantom he's starving you! This is abuse on his part!"

"M-Maddie... I'm cold," He whispered, his eyes turning to her face.

"I'll get you a blanket," Turning her head, Maddie found the shape of a blanket, that had been previously on her, and quickly did her hardest to pull herself together to retrieve it. The cold fabric touched her fingers and she immediately tore it away from the mattress. She draped it across Phantom's shivering form as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Is that better?"

Phantom nodded, "Yeah. I-I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, p-positively fine."

"Come on and eat. You need to restore your energy," Maddie said as she held out a fresh baked roll out to him. His eyes wandered towards it as he turned away stubbornly. Seeing this, she put the heavenly scented bakery item under his nose, for him to see how delectable and warm it was. He sighed slowly before holding the roll like the most breakable item he ever saw. Giving slight hesitation, he finally took a small bite of it and chewed it, swallowing afterwards. "Why are you afraid over eating? It's good for you and your body."

"I.. I'm not used to eating alot," He choked out as he lowered the barely eaten roll to his stomach with his two hands.

Maddie sighed, "Phantom please. I want to be there for you. I know you think otherwise because of what I used to do for you but please. I want to help."

Phantom frowned, "Why.. do you want to help me all of a sudden? If I remember, you never hesitated on shooting me before."

"Things change and I'm not sure why I'm acting this way towards you but I feel like its right," She mumbled.

The silence between the two was painful as Phantom continued to chew the bits of his roll. As soon as he finished, his eyes looked up at her and he sighed, "Maddie. What I've been through the last couple of weeks... I can't talk about. It's the memories that keep coming and remind me of what happen. I.. I can't tell."

Maddie saw a fear in his eyes which she was reminded of her own son. When he was scared, he'd give the same expression towards her. This was completely serious and she knew she had to back off the topic or she'd make Phantom more uncomfortable then he needed to be.

"It's okay Phantom. I understand. Just know, I'll be here for anything you need; just tell me," She finished at last.

He nodded and laid back onto the ground, his back facing her. His eyes glanced over to the steal bars, that no doubt were made with ecto energy so he couldn't break out. Not that he would, considering his lack of energy these past couple of weeks. He barely had the energy to get up and walk.

Danny wasn't aware of himself dazing off until a clatter against the bars awoke him. His eyes peeked open and he could see the form of Vlad somewhat grin at them. Groaning, he sat himself up and peered over at Vlad. "Yes Master?"

Vlad grinned at the name he had forced Daniel to call him. Oh how he loved it! He adored to hear how broken the young halfa was against him. He smiled at the memory of Daniel, at how he said he would 'never' call him that name. But at the situation now, he knew he had succeeded. He had whipped him every time he had referred to him to that ridiculous nickname he loved saying and any other forms of stupidity referring to himself. Couldn't the teenager act his age? But thankfully Daniel had gotten through his head and had ceased his name calling.

Oh it was a fun couple of weeks after he had kidnapped Daniel, who was always fighting back until he started, himself, fighting back. Now Daniel was suffering the consequences of his action, which caused excitement to him. The young half ghost was down to his every command.

"Oh nothing dear boy. I just wanted to check upon my guests and bring lunch. You haven't eaten for a while haven't you?" Vlad asked kindly. On rare occasions did he ever do this; act kind towards the boy but today seemed like a nice 'change'. Danny shook his head, "Good. I've brought some food for both of you and as soon as Maddie awakens, I have a proposition for both of you."

A small brightness lit up the ghost boy's eyes as he nodded eagerly. Whenever Vlad said something something that had to do with a deal, it was a good thing. It would mean, he would loosen up on his strictness and cool down a bit. It didn't happen alot, but it was the thing Danny looked most forward too.

It wasn't a long wait as Maddie awoke, yawning loudly and rubbing her eyes. As she focused into view, she caught the figures of Phantom and Vlad, who were a distance away from each other. Phantom was staring awkwardly at her but looked down sadly and as for Vlad he was staring directly at her with a wide smile.

"Ah, nice to see you awake," He said, his back straight up and his chin pointing upwards proudly. "We were waiting for you so we could discuss something important but first," He tossed a tray towards her, "You may eat if you'd like. Phantom, you know what to do."

He nodded solumnly and watched as his mother give them both strange looks, "What do you mean Vlad? What'd you do to the food?"

Vlad shrugged, "Nothing 'dangerous', I just meant for Phantom not to eat. It's 'human' food and he's not allowed to eat, remember?"

Danny nodded, remembering the punishment thoroughly. He had been denied the permission of food after a little food fight, him and Vlad had had. He hadn't been served anything for a week, and it nearly almost killed him. Finally as the last day passed, he had shown up on time to give him his meal. It wasn't much to his normal portions but it was enough to satisfy him for a day, thankfully.

Maddie frowned, "I remember giving Phantom a roll, which hadn't killed him. Human food isn't dangerous to ghosts but I don't see the reason ghosts should necessarily eat. They don't need the energy since their core already supplies them enough energy. Though in Phantom's condition, I'm not surprised he isn't rejecting it. But you, you're trying to denie him of his health?"

The billionaire shrugged, "It's for his own good. I don't want him ingesting anything harmful during his 'stay' here."

"But you're holding him hostage Vlad! Ghosts aren't suppose to live in these conditions," She spat.

"Says the ghost hunter that sucks ghosts into a thermos and whatnot on a daily basis."

She narrowed her eyes at the man she despised at the moment. He was purposely targeting other topics, so they didn't have to talk about it. She wasn't stupid when she saw a slave, since Phantom was showing the symptoms of one during every second. He didn't have the will to keep fighting like he used to; he didn't have his witty banter; he wasn't himself anymore.

"Don't dodge the topic, I know what you're trying to do. And its not working on me," She warned, a glance over at Phantom.

Phantom gave a forced smile, "It's okay Maddie. More for you, uh.. ghosts don't need to eat alot... a little will do to keep me going."

She frowned but forced to herself not to touch the food. No matter how tempting and delicious the meal was, she knew in Phantom's eyes he secretly wanted one, just one bite of her meal. She could see the hungered look in his eyes, which wasn't really paying attention to her but the food in front of her. Phantom was starving, and Vlad was forcing him to starve in front of her.

"So now that you've awaken, I have a choice for both of you." His voice jolted her out of her thoughts as she narrowed her eyes at the older man, "It's nothing bad that you'll be concerned about but I can tell you'd like to move somewhere else than this.. dungeon." He waved as spoke and continued, "If you agree to come out of this place, you'll be moved to separate rooms, which is a step for you Phantom, since you've been living in this dingy place for a couple months," Maddie looked over at Phantom suspiciously. "You'll receive meals," She knew without even looking that he was perking up at that promise. And right she was. Danny almost drooled at the thought of food at last. Even if it wasn't good quality, it was still food, probably more than he received every week altogether. "And of course, you'll be treated well. But we warned, this is all at limits. If I see you or I hear of you trying to escape or plot something against me, I promise you, you'll regret it. You'll be stripped of all your promises made by me and you'll be sent back here. Understood?"

This was alot for the prisoners to take in but as they soaked in the information, they nodded absentmindedly, knowing what they were agreeing to wasn't as bad as they had expected.

Maddie had to agree. For Phantom's sake. At least this way, it promised some health for him to recover those last couple of weeks. "I just hope Vlad, that you don't go back on your word," Maddie whispered but nodded, "I'll do it."

Vlad grinned and turn over to the ghost boy for his answer. Not that he needed to hear it. He knew deep down that poor Daniel had to pick the best option for him and what wasn't good for him? He finally would be able to get food, proper shelter, and some health back into him. This was the perfect choice for him.

Just as he had expected, Phantom nodded softly, agreeing to it.

Danny mentally sighed. He knew Vlad. And Vlad wouldn't give him these necessities for free. There would be a cost, any cost to get what he wanted. But what would he want from him? He had nothing else to give to the bitter old man. Vlad already owned him like a slave. What else did he need the satisfaction from? His mother?

"Very well, if you'd like to, we can start right now. I can show you to your rooms and we can gave dinner later on. Does that sound good?" Vlad smiled.

Maddie nodded, "Yes, that'd be excellent."

Nodding, Vlad unlocked the cell that held his 'prisoners' and held it wide open. Maddie came out first but as Phantom didn't move, the billionaire gave him an odd look. "Phantom? Are you coming along?"

Biting back a shake, he nodded and got up, slowly walking out of the dim cell. This earned him a 'reassuring' pat on the back from Vlad and a soft smile from his mother.

As both the adults left the prison room calmly, Danny looked back at the room with a sigh of relief. He had escaped the worst, now he had to escape what else his enemy had for him. This room was the sight of his first stay, his torture, and all the suffering and thinking he had endured. Leaving this room was a big relief on his shoulders.

His eyes glanced back over to the door and he left the dungeon without a last thought. He had to catch up to his companions who were a distance in front. But running to catch over to them, was to exhausting for him so he instead decided to stay put. His dull green eyes gazing at the concrete floor and he caught the sight of green and red splashes staining it itself. A flash of realization swept through his mind as his mind grew foggy.

* * *

_"No please!" Danny begged merciciously, "Please don't do this Vlad!"_

_Vlad shrugged as if he didn't have the choice of his decision, "You know resisting isn't helping you. It's bringing me closer to beating you."_

_Tears swept over the boy's pale cheeks as he shivered, "Please. I don't want to. I can't go back in those machines! Anything else please!"_

_Rolling his eyes at the ghost boy's drama, he slapped him across the face. Danny froze in utter surprise and fear. Had Vlad just slapped him? But the burning sensation on his left cheek only confirmed his belief. He cupped it, hoping to settle the throbbing pain conquering half of his face._

_"Now listen to me boy. I don't care what you want or don't want, if I say something you will do it. Or do you want me to do something worse to you? I don't care to hurt you but if you don't cooperate than I will have to resort to the worst," Vlad hissed, grabbing my chin and forcing me to stare at his red eyes. "And you wouldn't want that."_

_"Please Vlad, I can't-" A fist connected to his stomach as he toppled over from surprise and pain. He curled around his small injury but was kicked to the side, losing his balance. Another punch was received to his other cheek, making him bite his mouth. The metallic taste of blood overwhelmed his taste buds as he held himself, hoping that was the end of Vlad's torture._

_But to his uneasiness, that wasn't the beginning. _

_Vlad grabbed him by the neck, holding him in a deathlike grip. He came close to the boy and whispered in his ear, "Dare to defy me again, and you will suffer."_

_Just as Danny was going to answer, Vlad grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started dragging him out of the dungeon and into the hallway. But as they slipped through the door frame, the ghost boy couldn't take the humiliation of his archenemy dragging him away like a dog, so taking a last chance, he shot a beam of energy right at the man's Achilles heal._

_Vlad cried out in pain as he let go of the boy and toppled over. Danny took that chance to squirm away, almost reaching inside his precious prison. _

_He honestly hadn't expected the boy to do something like this. Sure the boy should be begging but going that low to blast him in the crotch? Daniel must have a death sentence he wanted to attend. Cursing, the billionaire stood up, the last of the pain now sore. He limped uncomfortable to the direction the boy had wandered and found him, crawling back inside his cell._

_"You blasted rat!" Vlad screamed, grabbing his neck and forcing him to rise. "I will not show ANY mercy towards you anymore. You can't even behave normally before, not like you ever did." Danny felt the air in his lungs decrease as the hold tightened, "You will never make a move like that again or else I will kill your family. Your sister. Your father. Maybe even your mother. And you're pathetic friends. You will do what I ask or they're dead."_

_He dropped him on the ground and blasted him in the stomach, "You will not shoot me." He shot the boy with large volts of electricity, "You will not defy me." He kicked him in the groin, "You will call me Master now Daniel, or I'll kill that precious girl you love so much."_

_Vlad stopped his assaults and stared at the poor boy who now had this back to him. He shivered and the way he was taking in breaths, showed how much pain he was really in. In a matter of seconds, the boy started to cry, sniffling pathetically._

_"Did you hear me Daniel?" The older hybrid demanded after the boy remained quiet._

_A fit of sobs were his reply then an answer, "Y-Yes.." _

_"Yes what?"_

_Sobbing then, "Y-Yes.. master."_

_"Very good boy, now will you come with me willingly or will I have to blast you a couple more times to get it through your thick skull," Vlad asked with a smirk._

_"I'll c-come with you."_

_Danny made a move to stand up but Vlad put a hand out, "No you will sit. I'll drag you there for your punishment. And if you resist, I'll kill everyone you love."_

_Nodding solumnly, he allowed the man to grab the hold of his collar and drag him off to his painful sentence. Blisters ran all over the boy's body as medium sized cuts on his legs and arms opened and dripped out ectoplasm and blood. It left a scary looking trail from the end to the hallway to where he was now. Every second he stayed like that, more blots were created and increased in size. _

_Swallowing hard, his tears mixed with the blood and he knew, deep down, he had lost to Vlad._

* * *

**I EXTREMELY apologize for my EXTREMELY late update. I had promised myself to update at the start of the month but my previous chapter was off. It wasn't good enough for an update, so I had to start all over from the beginning. I rewrote the plot so now it's better than the last one I had made. But I apologize, sorry!**

**I can't believe how many followers/favorites/reviews I've received for this story. When I checked up on my story, I literally was screaming like a fan girl. I appreciate everyone that reads and supports this story. I never expected this much attention!**

**But not to worry, I'm currently working on the next chapter, though I'm not sure when I'll update. I'm busy with my first year of high school! But thank you all!**

**~Tortoro15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Family Problems**

"The disappearance of Maddie Fenton, one of the leading ghost experts in Amity Park, had brought up many questions. It has been 24 hours since she was last reported as by her husband. She was last sighted at FentonWorks near the afternoon but was missing the next day. The Fenton RV has also been reported missing as well," Tiffany fixed her papers and moved onto the next news, "Also the disappearance of Danny Phantom has sparked up some fire. Many believe Phantom was the kidnapper of Maddie Fenton but his long month of withdrawal from being the hero of Amity Park has pointed otherwise."

Jack frowned at the news but looked down at his hand made action figure doll of his wife. She had a bright smile with a bazooka as her weapon in her hand and she had a look of familiar determination on her face. Even though he wasn't the brightest person, he knew when something was wrong and during the days leading to her disappearance, she had been thrown off normalcy.

He wasn't aware of when it started, but Maddie had grown to be jumpy and very focused on something secret and particular. She had ignored her family for weeks and almost a couple times forgot she had a family to feed, since she had forgotten to make dinner a couple times. But that wasn't what bothered him. It was the topic of Phantom. Every time something news worthy came on the news about an update on Phantom, she grew depressed and went to the lab to think. She usually would spend hours in there, forgetting to come out and sleeping many nights there. And during the day of Phantom's funeral.. she had forced them all to attend, which was a real surprise to Jack. When had she started caring about the ghost kid?

Dropping the Maddie doll onto the couch, he put his hands on his face, trying his hardest to drown his sadness.

When Jazz had found out her mother was missing, she became hysterical, filling reports to the police and telling everyone at school. She had kept muttering something about a ghost taking her but he honestly didn't think it was that. It had to be something more than they knew. Maddie wasn't one to run away but if she needed to get information.. she would do anything to get it. But the question was why? Why would she need information?

But Danny was the worse. He had become depressed over the 24 hour period and had locked himself in his room for hours. He refused to come out no matter how many times Jazz or himself urged him to. He hadn't went to school so that meant he hadn't eaten lunch or dinner which forced Jazz to threaten him to eat. But still he hadn't come out. He remained locked in his room.

Jack sighed. This was too stressful for all the Fentons. Where would Maddie have gone? No ghost would of taken the RV so that meant she had to have taken it. But where?

He cursed himself for not installing a tracking device on the RV, that could of lead them to where the vehicle was along with her. Maddie didn't have a cell phone to call since she was always so stubborn on getting one of those things and so that meant no way on contacting her.

He honestly wanted to slap himself. When had he ever paused and and obeyed a command from his wife? Well all the time but that wasn't the point. If anything caused danger to his family, he was always the first person there to defend. Now where was he? Cause of him not defending or being cautionate, one of his family members had disappeared without a single trace.

But where could she have gone? Surely she wouldn't go blindly into anything right? She wouldn't ditch her family without a purpose. But what could have driven her away? A ghost couldn't have taken her; the RV's disappearance just adding to the fact that she had somehow run away. But maybe overshadowing?

He growled. Ghost powers and their trickery was always a confusing thing for him. It was very hard to comprehend all of the many facts about their stunning abilities. But why would a ghost want to overshadow Maddie? What was so special about her?

Dull blue eyes narrowed at the screen of the TV as it flickered to another screen. It showed a well dressed woman, holding the microphone sternly in one hand and pieces of paper stapled together in the other. She put on a determined look and began her news report.

"Good afternoon Amity Park. I'm here with Mayor Masters, to bring you a special update on the one month disappearance of ghost hero, Danny Phantom. Mr. Mayor?" She stuck the microphone in Vlad's face, who suddenly appeared off the edge of the camera, as he put on a sarcastic generous smile.

"Oh hello. Yes the disappearance of Phantom has brought up many fingers, I assure you, he hasn't been caught by Axion Labs or the Guys in White, not that I'm positive they don't have him," He paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "But I'm happy to say that ghost incidents have dropped by 25% in the last couple of weeks, which is pretty exciting for the city. Now that we have more money instead of always fixing the ghost fights, we have enough to fix many of this town's flaws. We can upend it to a degree that Amity Park shall be no longer viewed as a dangerous city."

"Is that all you have planned for the city?" She asked curiously.

Vlad just shook his head, "Now that we have enough spending for the town, everything can be renewed. Education shall be improved substantially, with the renewal of textbooks and qualified teachers. And for my love of sports, the athletic association for Casper High and lower schools shall receive funding for all the expenses of each player."

Some screams from the background arose, as Jack sat back impressed. Vladdie was a sure great pal when you needed him. The town's so much better with him than without.

"And for all of those Phantom lovers out there. I suggest you get that silly ghost out of your heads and move on. The town surely has and now because of it, we can receive much money without the ghosts' slip ups," Vlad smiled and turned to the reporter.

"What do you do think about Phantom abandoning his town?" The reporter said, sticking the microphone in front of his face.

Vlad looked at the reporter in annoyance at her annoyance and the town's ridiculous questions. Couldn't they just accept he was gone already?

"I'm sure he didn't 'abandon' us. I think his ghost spirit was fulfilled somehow and then moved on and disappeared. But we'll remember him as the great ghost hero he was," He concluded sadly.

Having nothing else to say, she turned to the camera, her eyes darting right to the center of the lens. "That's it from City Hall, back to you Tiffany."

Jack snorted at Vlad's description of Phantom and shook his head. He knew his best friend and he especially knew when he was lying. Every word he had said was sarcastic enough to make him laugh. Who would buy that garbage?

After finishing his fit of laughter, he stretched and watched as the front door slammed closed. Jazz walked into the living room, her eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" He asked softly, careful not to barge into anything that he couldn't handle.

Her eyes darted to her father and she relaxed, "Oh nothing. Just my stupid teacher gave me a 96 for a question I surely got right! I mean the nerve of him! My answer was the same thing as the right answer!"

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"I did but he wouldn't change it! He said it wasn't 'exactly correct'," She huffed, crossing her arms.

He laughed at her angered face but nodded, "It's okay Jazzypants. Don't worry, you'll show him how a Fenton wins right?" She smiled. "Now what would my little girl like for dinner? Chinese? Pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good Dad," Jazz grinned, embracing her father. ".. So what happened to Danny?"

"He's still in his room locked up if you're wondering. Hasn't gotten out all day. Could you go get him out? He needs some fresh air to keep his brain cells going you know," He sighed but winked at her playfully.

She caught onto her father's quote from herself and nodded, "Sure thing."

Jazz traveled up the stairs into her room, setting aside her school items and walking to her little brother's room. Her eyes glanced to the spaceship stickers on the door, which had been their for years, Danny refusing to get rid of them. She smiled softly and knocked timidly on the door.

The first couple of seconds were dead silent but the door creaked open to reveal a familiar face. Baby blue eyes looked up at her and narrowed in annoyance. "What do you want?"

She frowned softly but knew she had to keep her ground. "Dad wants you to get out of your room. It isn't healthy."

"What do you know about what's healthy and unhealthy?" Danny muttered, tapping his fingers gently on the door. He focused back on her, almost forgetting her presence. "Are we done now?"

"Not til you get out. When's the last time you hung out with your friends?" She asked, worriedly. She was sure he hadn't even LEFT the house in days. He hadn't left for school nor even visited with his friends. He was always cooped up in his room.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Like a couple days ago?"

Jazz huffed at his stubbornness. Not only was he just stubborn, he loved to toss back the conversation to her. Her foot came in the way of the door before it closed and she gave a serious look to her little brother. "I don't care what you want Danny. But you need to get out of your room now. You're sick with grief from our loss."

"Our loss?" He furried. "How about my loss? You may have not cared about Mom much, but she was my favorite! I should of never taken her for granted. I should of spent everyday with her before she disappeared. Maybe that would have never happened."

"Danny, I know how you're feeling. I-"

"You don't know ANYTHING about what I'm feeling. You haven't lost Dad. You don't know the pain I'm in from losing her," He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You'll never know."

The silence between them was thick into the air. If you just walked into the room, you could feel the tenseness from both of them as they looked at each other. They didn't speak, the quietness doing enough for them.

".. Did you try and find her?" Jazz whispered.

Danny's blue eyes glanced at her and he sighed. His eyes lowered to the floor as he slumped, "Yeah I've tried. I just.. can't find her. I've used the infimap to try and locate her. I've looked everywhere from 20 miles of the city but nothing. She's.. disappeared."

"I'm sorry Danny. I am," She apologized softly.

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter. She's gone and I can't do anything. I just hope she comes back soon. I can't stand it without her."

Jazz allowed him to close the door completely and she put her hands on her face. She didn't know her mother's disappearance had affected him _that_ much. It was too painful for him to talk about, she knew. Her feet led her to her own bedroom and she closed it after herself.

* * *

Sam wasn't a person to cry. If an animal died or if one of her family members became terribly sick, she wouldn't cry. She was a strong, noble girl that had faced many dangerous challenges in her life. But the disappearance of Danny's mom had brought up something inside of her.

Danny hadn't gone to school for weeks after her disappearance. He hadn't even contacted his friends about what happened, which seemed odd. Jazz had kept them informed that he hadn't even gotten out of his room once on her watch. He hadn't eaten for 6 hours, moved for 6 hours, or talked for 6 hours. He was completely confined in his room.

Mr. Lancer had been the one mostly concerned. Not about Danny himself. But about his grades. The teen was already slipping into the failing zone.. but one more week of his absence, would cost him his grades for the year. He would be held back and would be unable to continue with herself and Tucker.

She sighed. Of course she and Tucker had traveled to FentonWorks to talk to Danny about the situation. He had just shouted at them for not 'understanding' and kicked them out. They hadn't seen each other since, neither of them wanting to contact him.

But it was peculiar. Danny wasn't a person to get depressed or hurt that terribly from a small thing. Sure Maddie had disappeared, but hadn't he searched everywhere? Hadn't he tried his hardest to find her?

The ringing of her phone got her out of her dreams as she flipped open the cover, "Hello?"

"Sam, I've tried calling you forever. Why haven't you picked up?" Tucker asked worriedly.

She smiled sheepishly at her best friend, "I was busy doing something. Don't worry I'm here now."

A huff on the line made her grin, "Well meet me at the Nasty Burger kay? We need to hang out again."

"Do you want me to ask Danny?" She asked hesitantly.

"You shouldn't bother. He hasn't been out of the house forever," Tucker's response came.

Sam shrugged but went along with him. It wasn't a surprise either to both of them. Danny didn't want to talk to them nor did they want to talk to him. It was like win-win but in negative terms.

"See you soon. Tucker out," The call ended a second later and Sam threw it into the middle of the bed. It was swallowed by the large sheets, almost leaving no print that the phone was even there. Her eyes focused at the window, wishing for the figure of her best friend to appear.

She knew it was a waste, but that's what she was used to. Before everything happened, way before that, when Danny was almost normal to them, he would always visit her. It was probably a ghost thing but whenever she needed comfort, he would always appear to help her out. It had been going on everyday as long as she remembered. At the time she was at her lowest point in her life, he had appeared. Grinning from outside the window, ear to ear.

She honestly hesitated on allowing him inside. Sure he could just phase through, but that wasn't him. He was kind and gentle, knowing full well when to enter.

But the look in his eye was weird, almost crazy with worry.

But being the nice person she was, she allowed him in quickly, wanting to hear the story for coming over.

It was always the excuse 'I was bored' or 'I had some issues at home' but she knew already that it was a feeling inside of him that told him to come. That gut retching feeling inside of him begged him to come over.

But it had disappeared as soon as she started feeling comfortable.

Danny had stopped visiting her completely after a month. No explanation, no 'sorry', just a straight up nothing. He hadn't spoken to her for at least a week and it was the longest week she had ever experienced. No words were exchanged between them as the line they had created, thinned out more and more everyday.

She couldn't go up to him and demand an answer. As much as she deeply wanted to do it, she couldn't. This was her best friend. Her friend since kindergarten, her friend for life. She couldn't do it to him.

She sobbed softly into her arms, the stars glittering outside, almost mocking her.

* * *

Phantom's eyes stared at the stains littering the floor one last time before turning away, wishing for the image to disappear. But he knew that wouldn't happen. It was one of those things that wouldn't ever leave your mind no matter how hard you tried. Nothing could take away the pain, the _suffering_ from his tortured mind that left so many dents in his brain.

The image was still peeled underneath his eyelids as he sniffed. He hated being a slave. A mindless drone against Vlad. But he had no power, nothing to save him. What was he suppose to do?

He followed after his mother and the monster that had put him in this situation in the first place, every step hollow against the floor. He hated himself. He was disgusting.

By the time he arrived at the double doors, the adults were chatting softly to each other. He didn't want to come in between them and instead silently waited for them to finish.

Vlad ended the conversation only to give a proud look at both of the Fentons. He grabbed the doorknobs to the room and jerked it so that it opened all the way for them to be able to view everything. A small gasp from Maddie made him grin widely and he moved to the side.

"Welcome to your rooms."

It wasn't actually their 'rooms' just a small center room with doors on each side. But still it was breathtaking. In the middle of the room was a large table, which was glittered with colored water. The soft glowing effect underneath the table simply added onto the amazement of the decoration. Paired with that was the chandeliers that hung above them, shining so bright, it could blind someone without even trying. The walls were laced with green and gold designs to signify his love of the Packers', which wasn't of surprise to Maddie.

The room all together was purely the greatest room they had ever seen.

"Now," Vlad interrupted, pointing at the right door, "That's your room Madeline." He pointed at the other, "And that's your room Daniel. Now I may warn you that there is a stocked fridge in your rooms but you must not fatten yourselves up to soon. I expect you to be in the dining hall by 7 p.m. sharp. But since that's a couple hours away, you may do whatever you desire for now. I suggest you to bath and freshen up with the clean clothes that I've supplied. See you soon."

The door closed with a soft thud, giving Phantom goosebumps on the back of his neck. Vlad was sure mysterious.. too much sometimes.

He walked over to his room and slammed the door shut once he was inside. He hadn't meant for it to sound meanish but he was exhausted. The only thing he wished to do now was make himself scrubbed clean, get half nourished and take a long nap til it was time for them to meet up for dinner.

His room, not to his surprise, was fancy and classy. The same wallpaper was shown exactly the same as in the large hallway he was just in. A large mattress, probably twice the size of a king mattress, was proudly displayed in the middle of his bedroom with two doors on the left; one for the bathroom, one for the closet. There was a small desk to the bed's right but to his surprise there was another door. He walked slowly to it, afraid something would 'pop' out to scare him. But nothing of that sort jumped out. Instead he was face to face to one of the most magnificent things he had ever seen.

A whole room. A whole room filled with things he had always wanted. A stereo system, to many game systems for him to count, a wall filled with a million video games. A snack counter, filled with anything he could desire.

His jaw remained dropped, his eyes taking in the breathtaking scene. He wasn't sure what to do now. This could be a trick, something that Vlad had done to make his life worse.. but if it was, why fill it with things he had wanted before? He had been stuck in that basement for so long.. he had forgotten what a game system even was. He hadn't had junk food for months. He hadn't had contact with anyone his age for months. He had been isolated from society for months. He had forgotten everything outside.

But why was Vlad being generous? Was he trying to get on his good side? So he would forget all about what happened in the past?

He cursed it and turned around. As much as it tempted him to go in that room and start doing things he had always wanted to do before, he couldn't. It could be a trick. An illusion. Something that would take off his mind from a bigger plan that Vlad was creating. That was it wasn't it? Vlad was trying to get him out of the picture from something bigger than him. But what?

'You sure are complicated Vlad,' Phantom thought, falling onto his bed. To his complete surprise, it felt like Cloud 9. Just feeling the blankets overwhelm him, he could feel himself slipping into subconsciousness, and for the first time, he threw himself at it with large arms.

* * *

She wasn't sure what she was expecting. Another dungeon? Another place that she would be kept prisoner? She laughed at herself. She already was a prisoner.. just a prisoner in a large place.

Although she wasn't aware, her room was the flipside of Phantom's but without that extra door. It was basically exactly the same.

Her first instinct was to search the room. She wasn't a person on searching everything for clues, but at the moment she didn't care. She needed to find a clue. Something that would give her a small hint on what Vlad was trying to plan.

It took minutes before she gave up. Nothing. This place was clean of any evidence. Not that she was positively sure that she would find any. Vlad was good at that stuff.

Maddie sighed and plopped onto the bed, wondering what Phantom was doing. Was he doing the same as her? She doubted it. Was his room the same? Was Vlad doing something bad to him?

She held herself thinking about all the possibilities that could happen to him. Something inside her told her to visit him, for at least a minute. He would understand right? But she shook her head; she needed to give him space.

Her eyes darted to the door but she wrapped her hands around the blankets of her bed. No.

She almost laughed. Why would she be caring about Phantom? They weren't related but if she knew correctly, he had caused them so much grief on just catching him. Now he was here a room beside her and she wasn't taking advantage of it.

Why was she caring for Phantom? Was it cause he reminded her of her son? Why wasn't she missing her son or her family? Questions flooded her head and she groaned. Phantom.. Why did she care?

Her eyes darted to the walls and she shook her head. She needed to think on this.. but not now. Right now she needed to take advantage of the alone time she was given and take a nap.

Maddie laid back on the large mattress, her eyes still staring at the paint blotted wall. Her heartbeat pounded in her eyes as she closed them.

* * *

Jazz wasn't the only one happy as finally, Danny retreated from his room. She had been reading one of her physics books when a flash of white passed by her door. She had peaked out to see her brother's form out of the hallway and into the bathroom. She had grinned so widely, she felt some normalcy return.

She decided not to alert her father about her brother, for him to find out alone. And to her surprise at that moment, her father had traveled up the steps to ask his daughter a question only to find his son hogging the bathroom. Jack had entered and talked quietly to him for a couple minutes, before returning downstairs, forgetting completely on what he wanted to talk about.

All she knew was that when her father left the bathroom, he had a soft smile on his lips.

Normalcy since the disappearance. That was something she had dreamed of. Even though her mom's mysterious vanishing wasn't less than a week ago, she was still grateful to see her brother out and about again.

Deciding to finish her physics book later, she set it down, making sure to mark the page, and fled her bedroom. The hallway was quiet since her brother was in the bathroom and her dad was downstairs, probably thinking about what had happened the last few days.

She passed the door of the bathroom, since she didn't want to bother her brother. Let him breath for a while.

Her footsteps clunked down the steps as she searched the room for any signs of her father's presence. Finding none, she shrugged and continued down. Her dad could always be in his room or down in the lab, it wasn't something she was honestly stressed about. Her dad wouldn't leave them.

As soon as her foot entered the kitchen, her stomach grumbled from hunger. She patted her stomach and smiled, "Forgot about lunch at school.. I hope Dad hasn't destroyed our snack jar yet."

Jazz opened up the cupboard and grabbed the cookie jar, which was hidden constantly because of her father's obsession with sweets. Her mother had been so annoyed he had eaten all of what she had made, she hid the jar daily to help her kids out.

She stuck her hand inside, grabbing the first sweet to touch her fingers and took it out of the container, ready to devour it within seconds. But just as she was about to take the first bite, fingers tapped her on the shoulder and she jolted in surprise. Whirling around with her karate moves, she relaxed at the sight of black hair and a goofy smile.

"Jeez Jazz. It's only me," Danny's annoyed but scared reaction spoke. He crossed his arms and gave a serious look towards her.

Jazz huffed but turned around. "You shouldn't scare me like that. One day I'm going to accidentally hurt you because of you doing that."

He shrugged, "You won't hurt me. I'm half ghost remember? I can take you easy."

Smiling, she held out a cookie to him. "Here. Dad's buying pizza for dinner too so don't fatten yourself up. I'm glad you got out of your room already."

He grinned sweetly and took it from her, "Nah it was okay in there. Survived off whatever Dad brought me and kinda starved myself too. Sometimes I couldn't stand it in there."

Her eyes narrowed, "You're telling me you didn't eat healthy all those days you were in there? You shouldn't starve yourself. It's not good!"

Danny smiled, "I know, but I didn't want to get out of the house. I.. just couldn't."

"I understand. Just don't do it again or this time I'm gonna force you out with the thermos okay?" Jazz warned playfully, punching his shoulder. He nodded and took a bite of the cookie. At the same time, she took another cookie out and ate it, knowing full well it was stale but good enough to eat. Her mother's cookies were the best. Too bad she wouldn't be able to get more later.

"So you have any plans?" She continued, trying to build some sort of conversation.

He shrugged, "Not really. But I'm going to school tomorrow. I think I've missed to many days already and I wanna pass high school you know?"

She laughed and nodded, "That's good. You don't wanna end up empty with your friends, do you?" He shook his head, "More studying and trying to earn some extra credit will help you."

Taking the advice, Danny finished the cookie, licking the crumbs off his fingers before yawning. "Guess I should start with those book I guess. I have alot of homework to make up."

She allowed her brother to leave, watching the black haired boy to travel up the stairs. Halfway through, he looked back at her and smiled, continuing up.

Jazz drummed her fingers against the counter top. Something seemed off on Danny.. she just couldn't put her finger on it. This was pretty unusual from Danny. He wouldn't smile all happily at her, even though it seemed sincere. No, there had to be something up with her brother, but what? Was it a ghost? Vlad?

She growled. What was that stupid billionaire doing anyway? Watching at her family's depressed reactions from her disappearance? Or maybe searching for her, so he could steal her away like a prince. Vlad was definitely up to something.

Maybe Danny and her mother had something to do with everything that had happened. She wasn't positive on anything that was happening though so she could be wrong right? No, she laughed, she couldn't be.

Her eyes looked up from the stove and she looked over at the telephone. Could Vlad had done anything with her disappearance or had it been someone else? She needed to talk to him even though it seemed crazy. And as much as she wanted to tell her brother the plan, she couldn't. Something seemed really off about him and maybe telling him would worsen her odds.

Sam and Tucker. They knew what to do. Even though they hadn't been through the entire situation as she was, maybe they could slip her information. Something that would help her decide what to do next.

She nodded confidently. She needed to visit Danny's friends to progress further into what she needed to find out. Her eyes brightened. She needed to visit them. Tomorrow.

* * *

**This chapter took forever. I'm so every sorry! With my courses in high school and now a course after school and basketball season approaching, I'm so busy. I tried to finish but I ran into a writer's block on what to do, and had to rewrite this piece several times. But I'm trying to finish the other chapter fast okay? I deeply appreciate all the nice people that have followed/favorited/reviewed for this story. I'm sorry that I couldn't reply to reviews last time but this time but I'll try to get it finished. Thank you everyone for continued support!**

**~Tortoro15**


End file.
